


Песок

by Ankhart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: Оби-Ван Кеноби поселяется на Татуине, но прошлое не отпускает его.





	Песок

Пот заливает виски. Волосы падают на лицо, мешая видеть, и Оби-Ван на миг останавливается, досадливо встряхивает головой, пытаясь избавиться от помехи. Поводит плечами – нижняя туника промокла насквозь и противно липнет к спине, но он знает, что сбросить ее нельзя: не здесь, не под двумя палящими солнцами.

Оби-Ван мягко переступает по песку и начинает новую ката, на этот раз из атару.

Он владеет атару немногим хуже, чем соресу, но сейчас, когда он измотан долгой тренировкой под безжалостным солнцем, когда пальцы скользят по рукояти меча, четвертая форма дается ему с трудом, и ему кажется, что он упадет – стоит только сделать еще прыжок… еще шаг… еще один мощный удар…

Он не падает – ни во время исполнения первой ката, ни когда заканчивает вторую.

Атару требует слишком много сил, вспоминает он, она не подходит для затяжных поединков. Для тренировок в подобных условиях, наверное, тоже.

Атару – отличный выбор, думает он, взвиваясь в воздух и отражая широким взмахом меча залп воображаемого бластерного огня.

Когда Оби-Ван завершает последнюю ката, его шатает, а легкие, кажется, разрываются от нехватки воздуха, но он все еще не падает. Впрочем, он знает достаточно форм, чтобы довести себя до изнеможения.

Снова соресу, затем – ниман. Привычные движения становятся все тяжелее, его ведет в сторону, Оби-Ван спотыкается и, не удержав равновесие, тяжело перекатывается по песку. Видел бы его сейчас мастер Драллиг!.. Наверное, сокрушенно покачал бы головой, а после вытер Оби-Ваном пол тренировочного зала.

Имя отзывается вспышкой боли – и Оби-Ван, стиснув зубы, заставляет себя не думать Цине Драллиге. Не думать вообще ни о ком, кто мог бы остановить его и спросить, какого ситха он творит и почему ведет себя, как глупый падаван или юнлинг, который не знает, когда нужно остановиться. Оби-Ван – мастер, он знает.

И не останавливается.

Он не думает ни о ком и ни о чем – по крайней мере, он старается, и постепенно лица и места, встающие перед глазами, отступают куда-то вдаль, и остаются только бесконечная пустыня, два раскаленных солнца, рукоять светового меча в ладонях и песок под ногами. Короткая пробежка, удар, шаг в сторону, перекат, снова удар…

Оби-Ван все-таки падает – недостаточно сильно оттолкнувшись от земли, не успевает завершить переворот в воздухе, а в следующий миг обнаруживает себя лежащим на песке. Клинок с шипением гаснет, рукоять меча выскальзывает из разжавшихся пальцев и откатывается в сторону. «Это оружие – твоя жизнь», - вспоминает Оби-Ван слова, которые говорил когда-то он сам, которые говорили ему и говорили тысячам поколений до него. Он бездумно смотрит на серебристый металл и не делает попытки дотянуться до меча: вокруг нет ни души, только простираются в бесконечность песчаные дюны. Ему некого опасаться. И у него совершенно нет сил: хорошо, что уже почти вечер, и песок не такой горячий, каким мог бы быть.

«Это оружие – твоя жизнь». Он не знает, скажут ли это кому-то еще, придет ли кто-нибудь после него. То есть Йода в это верит, и сам Оби-Ван вроде как осознает, что однажды он будет учить еще одного Скайуокера, иначе зачем он здесь, но _будущее изменчиво_ , оно зыбкое, как этот проклятый песок, а Оби-Ван не способен сейчас воспринимать тот факт, что что-то вообще будет: для него есть только прошлое и настоящее.

У джедаев нет кошмаров – и у Оби-Вана их нет, просто его прошлое приходит к нему в снах. Ему снится Квай-Гон, сражающийся с ситхом-забраком в узком коридоре, и Оби-Ван знает, чем закончится бой, он пытается предотвратить это – и не успевает, он никогда не успевает, и мастер вновь и вновь умирает на его руках.

Ему снятся Джеонозис, Джабиим, бесчисленные сражения на планетах Внешнего Кольца, и Оби-Вану заранее известно, когда погибнет кто-то из его друзей или братьев по Ордену.

Но чаще всего ему снятся лавовые реки Мустафара – и Храм, его мертвый дом, разрушенный тем, кто был его лучшим другом. Почти каждую ночь Оби-Ван потерянно бродит по коридорам Храма или пытается спасти хоть кого-нибудь, но они все равно погибают, все до единого – и в стекленеющих глазах Оби-Ван ясно читает: «Это твоя вина». Ему нечего ответить им, ведь он знает, что это правда.

А иногда он видит, что ничего этого на самом деле не было: это сон, просто дурной сон, ведь у него не бывает видений, только предчувствия, и не было никакого Дарта Вейдера, и Войны Клонов тоже не было, а может, и Квай-Гон не погиб на Набу – и действительно, мастер будит его, задремавшего над учебником по астрономии, и Оби-Ван неловко улыбается, думая: привидится же такая чушь.

Он просыпается по-настоящему, задыхаясь от счастья – и его настоящее тут вцепляется в него одиночеством, холодом татуинских ночей и колючим ветром, швыряющим песок. Это много хуже, чем сны о прошлом, и у Оби-Вана невыносимо щемит в груди. В такие моменты он выбирается из ставшей ему пристанищем заброшенной полуразвалившейся хижины и, завернувшись в плащ, сидит так до рассвета, а на следующий день изматывает себя тренировкой еще более ожесточенно. Это не помогает: он все равно видит сны.

После Набу было легче: тогда был Орден, был Храм и был Энакин, нуждавшийся в нем. Энакин тосковал по матери, печалился о Квай-Гоне, не знал элементарнейших вещей и засыпал своего молодого учителя вопросами обо всем на свете, заставляя того спешно призывать на помощь все свои знания в разнообразных областях и рыться в справочниках.

Даже на войне было легче, потому что тогда у него тоже были дело и цель, были друзья, был Энакин и был где-то там, на далеком Корусанте, Храм со своими обитателями.

Теперь его цель представляется далекой и неопределенной, и у него есть только меч, песок, сны и его вина.

Оби-Ван не знает, как долго он находится здесь: что-то около двух или трех недель. Место, где он проводит ночи, трудно назвать жилищем: у него дырявые стены и крыша, в нем холодно по ночам, а ветер постоянно наносит песок, но Оби-Вану, в общем-то, все равно. У него есть старый влагосборник, который одолжили ему Ларсы, у него пока есть еще питательные капсулы, и он не думает, что ему нужно что-то менять в своем быте – точнее, его мысли слишком далеки от быта.

Наконец он поднимается, вытряхивает песок из волос – не слишком успешно – и устало бредет к хижине. Оби-Ван сомневается, что когда Йода велел ему тренироваться на Татуине, он имел в виду это. Если быть честным, он знает, что тот говорил совсем не об этом, но, во-первых, Йоды здесь нет, а во-вторых, Оби-Ван не думает, что в скором времени отправится в Силу: никто не станет искать генерала Оби-Вана Кеноби на Татуине; значит, времени у него предостаточно.

Он надевает верхнюю тунику, табард, полотняный пояс и ремень, заворачивается в свой широкий форменный плащ. Не потому, что так положено и даже не благодаря привычке, а из-за того, что ночь стремительно спускается на планету, и вместе с ней приходит холод.

Он сидит на песке, скрестив ноги, и смотрит в ночное небо. Оби-Ван устал, и ему очень хочется спать, и когда он слышит до боли знакомый голос, в первый миг он решает, что это сон.

\- Оби-Ван.

Он поднимает голову, ожидая увидеть в глазах Квай-Гона привычное разочарование, но во взгляде мастера только печаль, а сам Квай-Гон выглядит полупрозрачным. Оби-Ван понимает: это не сон, это то, о чем говорил Йода. И он судорожно вцепляется в песок, но тот ускользает сквозь пальцы.

\- Мастер, - шепчет Оби-Ван, опустив голову. – Я подвел вас, мастер.

Он слышит вздох учителя, а потом Квай-Гон подходит ближе и опускается на песок, принимая ту же позу, что и он.

\- Оби-Ван, - говорит он и делает паузу, вынуждая Оби-Вана поднять на него взгляд, – ты не можешь винить себя во всем случившемся.

\- Но, мастер, это ведь так! – вскидывается Оби-Ван. Он знает: этого не случилось бы, не будь плохим учителем, и Квай-Гон тоже должен этого понимать, но тот качает головой, и Оби-Ван беспомощно умолкает.

\- Я сказал когда-то, что ты станешь великим джедаем, Оби-Ван, - губы Квай-Гона трогает грустная улыбка, и Оби-Ван жадно смотрит на него: увидеть его снова, пусть и в виде призрака Силы, говорить с ним – об этом он не мог и мечтать. – И ты им стал. Я горжусь тобой.

Оби-Ван качает головой: нет, нет, мастер, это совсем не так.

\- Энакин, - наконец с болью произносит он. Его ученик, его названный брат, его ошибка, его враг… - Его должны были учить вы, - добавляет он еще тише.

На этот раз Квай-Гон долго молчит. Оби-Ван воспринимает это как согласие со своими словами и стискивает руки в кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в ладони.

\- Ты думаешь, что Энакин перешел на Темную Сторону потому, что ты был ему плохим учителем, - говорит наконец мастер, и Оби-Ван кивает. Он не знает, где он ошибся и что именно сделал не так, но что-то же сделал. Квай-Гон продолжает: - Но ты не можешь знать наверняка, что он не сделал бы этого, будь его учителем я.

Оби-Ван широко распахивает глаза. Это невозможно, думает он, не-воз-мож-но. Квай-Гон – это же Квай-Гон. И, должно быть, его мысли написаны у него на лице, потому что мастер печально усмехается:

\- Ты же не падаван, чтобы думать, что твой мастер не может ошибаться, Оби-Ван. Тем более что ты и тогда не считал все мои слова и решения безошибочными, верно?

\- Простите, мастер, - бормочет Оби-Ван по привычке.

\- И это правильно, потому что все ошибаются. Даже мастер Йода… Может быть, я ошибся, решив, что Энакин непременно должен стать джедаем. Может, ошибкой было своей предсмертной волей вынуждать тебя, вчерашнего ученика, брать его в падаваны. Может быть, Совет ошибся, позволив тебе сделать это, а не назначив ему другого мастера. А может, все это все равно ничего не дало бы, потому что ученик – не продолжение мастера, и он всегда выбирает свой путь, совпадающий или не совпадающий с твоим.

И хотя Оби-Ван все еще не может полностью согласиться с его словами, ему становится легче.

\- Вы ведь все знаете, да, мастер? – спрашивает он.

Квай-Гон понимающе улыбается: - Я готов выслушать все, что ты захочешь мне рассказать, Оби-Ван.

О, ему хочется рассказать о многом, и он не знает, о чем говорить в первую очередь: о своем рыцарстве, о том, как собрал новый меч, об Энакине, о том, как получил звание мастера, как странно было попасть в Совет, будучи учеником _того самого_ Квай-Гона Джинна, о том, что Энакин вечно собирал что-то механические, и просто ужасно, когда железки его падавана находятся повсюду, даже в его, Оби-Вана, комнате…

Он прерывается, когда голос начинает хрипнуть, но мастер успокаивает его, обещая, что придет снова, и у них еще будет время, чтобы поговорить обо всем. Отводит глаза, когда Квай-Гон говорит, что доводить себя до полусмерти тренировками под палящим солнцем – вредно для здоровья: «Серьезно, ученик, ты мог бы найти более подходящие часы!..» - но честно обещает сделать что-нибудь с этим. Бурчит: «А мне нормально!» в ответ на категоричное заявление Квай-Гона, что в этих развалинах жить нельзя.

Позже, завернувшись во все свои одеяла, он думает, что здесь и правда жить нельзя, нужно перебраться поближе к людям и найти что-то поприличнее, хотя бы ради того, чтобы в постели было поменьше песка.

Это первая ночь на Татуине, когда ему не снится ничего.


End file.
